


All Natural

by melchixr



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: /shrug emoji/, Crushes, Ernst is a naive bookstore employee who got caught in the rain, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Modeling, Nervousness, Photography, Rain, hanschen is a broke photographer who has huge dumb crush, i will stay by that headcanon, is this lowkey a rent parallel?, thea is a rilow btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchixr/pseuds/melchixr
Summary: “Y-Yeah. Thea sent me here for-”
Before his sentence could even come to an end, the door was being unlocked and a strong hand was wrapped around Ernst’s arm and the small boy found himself being tugged into the apartment. He would have fallen on his face if Hanschen wasn’t there to catch him. He found himself leaning against Hanschen’s chest, which was amazingly muscular…maybe he could just stay here for a sec-
“Wow, you’re drenched.”





	

Ernst shouldn’t have been shaking. He knew there was absolutely no reason to be shaking this badly. But even though he knew that, it didn’t stop his hands from vibrating as he drove himself through the pouring rain.

Thea had assured him that Hanschen was a complete nerd. She claimed that he acted like he was above hall but she swore that he was a complete mess. Ernst had even seen Hanschen before. He came into the bookstore Ernst worked in often. He never seemed to notice Ernst though. That’s what made Ernst most anxious. He had seen Hanschen’s bright little smile and perfect hair and the sweaters he always rolled up to his elbows and made him forget basic arithmetic.

And he knew the effect that he had on Ernst’s head. And his stomach.

Still, Ernst continued to drive and try to find the apartment building Thea had given him the name of through the sheets of rain. Upon finally finding it and pulling the car to a parking spot, he finally paused and let himself breathe. That was also the moment he realized he forgot an umbrella.

He peered at the door to the apartment complex. Thea had told him that Hanschen was in D9 and to just go right up. Hell, Thea was the one who set everything up, which just so included her surprising the art major with the fact that he was going to model for her photographer brother. He wasn’t sure whether to thank or hate his her for this.

Still, he got enough courage to open the door and sprint across the lot and to the front door of the complex. Upon arriving at the lobby, he realized that those 10 seconds in the rain had completely drenched him. Hanschen wouldn’t want to photograph someone soaking wet.

Ernst’s mind wandered to Hanschen and the last time he saw him. The blond was buying a book on the history of law in Asia. Which didn’t make any sense to Ernst because they definitely weren’t in Asia. But he didn’t ask. He was far too anxious as he was ringing up purchase to make small talk. He was always nervous whenever he was checking out Hanschen. And also too distracted with really checking out Hanschen, specifically his butt. But that wasn’t important.

_Goddamn it, Ernst fucking Robel, stop thinking about it._

Arriving at D9, Ernst began to feel his palms sweat. Or maybe that was just the rain. Nonetheless, he was thinking about turning back. What if things went horribly?

His mind immediately went to the fact that the prettiest boys are always the serial killers. And Hanschen was definitely a really pretty boy. One of the prettiest maybe.

If Hanschen was a serial killer, Ernst doubted his ability to fight him if his life was on the line. He was definitely weaker than Hanschen. And he doubted that he was about to immediately stop Hanschen if he pinned Ernst to the ground.

With a wet hand, he knocked on the door. He was shifting back and forth awkwardly, watching intently for the door to open. Finally, the door cracked open a bit, the chain of a lock keeping the crack only  one or two inches wide. And through the small gap, Ernst could see one cloudy blue eye, the side of a pale white face and on top of that, a crown of golden hair.

“Ernst Robel?”  The voice on the other side of the door asked. His voice was deep and rich, sounding to Ernst like something from a classical symphony.

“Y-Yeah. Thea sent me here for-”

Before his sentence could even come to an end, the door was being unlocked and a strong hand was wrapped around Ernst’s arm and the small boy found himself being tugged into the apartment. He would have fallen on his face if Hanschen wasn’t there to catch him. He found himself leaning against Hanschen’s chest, which was amazingly muscular…maybe he could just stay here for a sec-

“Wow, you’re drenched.”

Ernst stood up quickly, noticing the huge wet spot he had left on Hanschen’s white tee shirt. “Oh…God I’m so sorry….You probably don’t want to-”

He really wished Hanschen would stop cutting him off. This time it was Hanschen putting his hand firmly over Ernst’s mouth and biting at his bottom lip. “No….Don’t dry off, quick, over there..”

Ernst was practically shoved to the corner of the messy living room, filled with books and an odd amount of taxidermy insects under glass. But he didn’t question much. Because he was far too busy trying not to fall over the legs of a chair that looked mostly broken. The corner was fairly professional looking. A grey sheet hung against the wall with a stool sat in the center. Three or four box lights surrounded the chair, pointing down in plain wooden stool with bright whiteness. Hanschen stopped Ernst right next to the light boxes, his hands firmly planted on Ernst’s shoulder before he hissed. “Stay right there.”

Hanschen kicked the stool away, which was probably why that other chair was broken. But he still ignored it and grabbed Ernst one more time, almost pushing him to stand center of the sheet. “Now don’t move.”

He could only watch as Hanschen rushed around the room, going through various lenses and fiddling with the hi- tech camera in his hands. “Uhhh…Do you want me to like…pose or….”

“No, don’t pose….” Hanschen shook his head, dirty blond hair falling out of place and a few strands tumbling into his eyes. He then looked over his shoulder at Ernst, frozen with his shoulders  hunched and in the middle of shifting his weight all to his right foot. “Well don’t freeze up, you dummy!” The shorter boy chuckled, his voice coming out right before a gleeful snort. This immediately caused a smile to spread on Ernst’s face. “There you go….A smile….Just….talk to me. Act natural.” Ernst nodded and stood upright, pushing his chest out a bit more with a polite nod. “No. REAL natural. I know you can do it.”

He squatted down a few feet in front of Ernst as Ernst shook his head out. 

_Natural. Goddamnit, you’re natural most of the time. Why can’t you do it now?_

“Ernst, come on, talk to me,” Hanschen said upon seeing the tenseness in Ernst’s body. “Here, sit down…”

Ernst nodded and moved down to sit on his bottom on the sheet. Right before he did, there was the snap of a camera shutter. The brunette suddenly looked up and saw Hanschen smiling down at the camera in his hand. “I wasn’t ready!” He scoffed with a whiny tone. This only cause Hanschen to playfully scoff back.

“That’s the point, you dummy,” For some reason, Hanschen couldn’t stop smiling at Ernst’s offended look. He raised the camera back up to his eye, snapping a quick picture before Ernst could realize. “Oh, that one was perfect!"

“Quit it!” Complained Ernst with a little giggle he couldn’t hold back.

Hanschen just shrugged and  sat back on his butt, one knee up that he was resting his elbow on. “So, Ernst, talk to me.”

Ernst paused for a moment, his eyes going to his soaked through converse. “Well, I uh…..it’s a really nice setup you got here. It seems really…..professional….”

“I’m not any amateur, Ernst. I’m just keeping this place until I can rent out a real studio,” Another picture was snapped as Ernst was staring at his shoe. This time, Ernst didn’t react. He  simply continued quietly.

“Well, it’s really nice…You’re a lot younger than I expected….You’re like…my age.”

“Twenty,” Hanschen nodded in agreement. “I’m twenty. I actually dropped out of school last year. And I’m deciding instead to spend all of the money my father would spend on my tuition on this set up,” He looked over his lense quietly. “At least it’s better than him spending it on the newest replacement for my mom.”

Ernst couldn’t help but to stare at Hanschen with open mouthed shock. Hanschen snapped a quick picture of Ernst wide eyed stare before chuckling playfully. “I’m kidding of course… He’s only got one replacement,” Hanschen stood and began to fiddle with one of the lights. “And she’s my age.”

“Gross!” Ernst screeched between giggles. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hanschen’s smile spread at the sound of Ernst’s laughter. Maybe even a glint in his cloudy ice blue eyes. Ernst was right about earlier. He was a classical symphony. But not something loud and aggressive like he had thought earlier. Hanschen was something with violins and soft cellos and a gentle swing of a trumpet. And he was something Ernst took a moment to admire as he pointed the box to light up the side of Ernst’s face. “You’re a real piece of work, Hanschen Rilow,” He muttered, cheeks flushing pink as he watched Hanschen freeze, on his tiptoes to reach one of the taller lights.

“A piece of work?” He chuckled quietly, turning to face Ernst, “ If anyone else said that, I’d be a bit offended.”

Ernst shifted to that he was sitting cross legged on the ground. His tee shirt shifted uncomfortably against his chest and his hair flopped against his forehead, reminding him that he was still very very very wet. “What do you mean?”

“Well, truth be told, Thea sent me a picture of you and I swore that I knew your face from somewhere. And then, it hit me,” He snapped a picture of Ernst from above before sitting down to the left of Ernst, a bit closer than before. “The book store. You work at the bookstore!”

This shocked Ernst to the core. Hanschen knew who he was. For some reason, that made his heart stand still. He stared up at the lights in front of him with his mouth dropped open in surprise. He heard the shutter click over and over again and Hanschen began to speak again. “So I knew who you were. And I knew that you tucked your hair behind your ears even though it was too short and you’re legs are really long because you’re jeans always come up about an inch too high, and you always read on the job even when I don’t think you’re supposed to.” Hanschen raised an eyebrow, looking at Ernst through the lense of his camera. He saw the pupils in Ernst’s eye to huge and chuckled. “Don’t pretend like it’s insane that I noticed you! Of course I noticed you! Why do you think I went in there so often? Because the cute guy at the bookstore!”

Ernst leaned back and laughed like an idiot, trying to hide his nervousness as much as possible. “Cute? What the heck are you-”

“I know what I’m saying!” Hanschen cut him off with a similar playfulness. “Honestly, that’s why I picked you instead of a professional…” He set the camera on the ground beside him. His fun tone had been replaced with a sincerity that Ernst was not yet used to, “I’ve seen you around….And I knew how much better you were than one of those hacks who spend their time trying to look natural when people like you can do it with easy.”

He snapped another picture. His time of Ernst’s hand nervously going up to fix him mess of damp hair.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Not at all,” The blond stood and looked through his camera, peering at the pictures he had already taken. “Ernst, would it be too much to ask for you to take off your pants for the next one?”

Ernst scoffed giddily, his head fluttering as he replied, “At least take me to dinner first!” He snickered with a joking tone. He was surprised to see Hanschen’s eyes full of seriousness

“That was the plan. You like Thai food?”

Ernst smiled and leaned back on his hands and extended his legs. It was even strange to him as to how he could have gone from shaking thirty minutes ago to being more comfortable with Hanschen than with anyone else.  Aside from Moritz maybe. He let his mouth twist into a grin as he thought of the nervous wreck Hanschen had yanked into his apartment mysteriously. Here he was, watching the boy he was so anxious to see fiddle with the  settings of his camera and feeling a surge of happiness. “Got any dry clothes I can borrow?”

_They’ll be on your floor by the end of the night anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> i actually love this au and will keep it close to my heart. Aaaaannnnnyyyywayyyyyy i honestly hope this was enjoyable. it was originally posted on my tumblr : @likeinlxtin. so yeah. that's a thing that i do. thank you so so much!!!


End file.
